TRUTH
by Cal Kaktus
Summary: Sakura jatuh cinta terhadap 2 pria sekaligus disaat dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Apa yang harus gadis pink itu pilih? Kekasihnya, atau 2 pria lainnya? Silakan RnR


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Story by Cal Kaktus**

**.**

**Untuk seseorang yang kucintai, juga untuk mereka yang mencintai pasangannya.**

**Silakan dibaca, jika suka, silakan di review. Jika tidak suka tinggalkan jejak saja. Mungkin ada typo, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

**Happy Reading guys!**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**TRUTH**

Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa setia sedangkan di masa lalumu, kau itu tukang selingkuh. Mungkin kau sudah bertaubat untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, sedangkan mata tak bisa melihat seseorang menganggur di depanmu. Maksudnya adalah jika kau bertemu dengan sosok yang sempurna, bahkan lebih sempurna dari apa yang kau punya saat ini. Maka hati kecilmu akan memberikan sedikit efek merah jambu dan musim semi di Jepang.

"Hah, bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Gerutu Sakura. Gadis itu menepuk dahinya berkali-kali dan kemudian menjatuhkan punggungnya di kasur.

Matanya menerawang langit-langit dan nafasnya sedikit memburu. Kaki kanannya ditumpangkan di atas kaki kiri, lalu telapak kakinya yang tidak terlalu bersih, digoyang-goyangkan. Gadis berambut pink itu menautkan alisnya, lalu bola matanya menyapu seluruh kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa, ehm, ah! Sakura bodoh! Kau sudah punya pacar. Namanya Sasuke dan kau mencintainya. Ingat, kau sangat mencintainya." Bibir Sakura mengoceh tidak karuan. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aaaargh! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai teman lamaku dan temannya. Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku." Sungutnya lagi.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Galau itu pasti. Bukan takut cintanya ditolak, tapi dirinya sudah mulai berani bermain hati, mengkhianati cintanya, kekasihnya, atau apapun itu.

"Setahun bersama Sasuke, membuktikan bahwa aku bisa setia. Pengorbananku, dan aku tidak menyangka Sasuke juga menjaga hatinya setelah kejadian itu. Semua hal tentangku dan dia jadi hancur hanya karena aku jatuh cinta dengan temanku. Tidak. Aku tidak sepenuhnya jatuh cinta, hanya sedikit. Mungkin apa yang mereka punya tidak dimiliki Sasuke. Tapi, sama saja. Aku mengkhianatinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Dalam kegelisahannya, ia mencoba memejamkan mata. Hari memang sudah mulai gelap. Di luar sana, suara jangkrik bersenandung, membawa angin malam dan awan mendung namun tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan sama sekali.

Memori Sakura kini bagaikan sebuah film lawas yang diputar mundur. Ada sedikit senyum simpul di sudut bibirnya.

"Sasuke, kau itu memang monster." Desisnya.

Beberapa gambar buram mulai ditampilkan otaknya. Cukup susah mengumpulkan memori pertama bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Bagi Sakura, Sasuke bukanlah sekedar teman seperjuangan waktu ikut orientasi mahasiswa, tapi orang yang memberikan benih-benih cinta secara perlahan dan tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tidak teman-teman sekelompoknya, bahkan Sakura tak menyadari bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta dengan sosok cuek itu. Obrolan-obrolan ringan mereka, tawa mereka, bahkan secara tidak sengaja, mata gadis itu selalu menangkap sosok Sasuke.

Anehnya lagi, mereka berdua tidak menyatakan cinta saat peresmian. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, mereka berdua hanya terlihat bergandengan tangan dan sangat mesra. Entah itu karena perasaan mereka yang sama, atau karena dari tatapan mata, atau dari perilaku mereka.

Sensasi kecil itu terasa menggelitik relung jiwa Sakura. Gadis yang akan berumur 23 tahun itu, mulai membuka matanya. Senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Bahkan, saat mengingatmu, kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta lagi." Gumamnya.

Gadis itu kembali memasuki kenangan-kenangan tadi. Kejadian demi kejadian serasa kembali diulang dalam bioskop pribadi milik Sakura. Walaupun matanya tidak tertutup, namun alunan musik ballad dari handphonenya membuat saraf otaknya berhasil mendapat kepingan film itu.

Lalu, sebuah kejadian paling dibencinya muncul. Dia bahkan malas untuk mengingatnya. Itu untuk selama-lamanya. Kisah suram yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau, keputusan paling menyakitkan itu membuat hubungan mereka yang baru berjalan satu setengah bulan kandas. Sasuke menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan dan Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali harus berbuat apa.

Rasa sakit yang sudah lama sembuh, kembali terbuka. Rasa perihnya sama, hanya dengan orang yang berbeda. Hampir dua minggu Sakura menangis di malam hari. Rasa sesak di dadanya, kenangan bersama Sasuke, kerinduannya, bahkan keterpurukannya terasa sangat sempurna karena ditambah sosok pria itu tak pernah ditemukan di kampus.

Lalu, dengan setengah hati, Sakura memutuskan berpacaran dengan kenalan temannya. Pria baik, yang sama cuek, tapi tak memberikan porsi cinta yang lebih besar dari Sasuke. Gadis itu berusaha semaksimal mungkin melupakan cintanya pada pria berambut raven. Mungkin dengan cara itu dia bisa bahagia.

Namun, satu setengah bulan berikutnya, kisah cinta barunya berhenti. Alasan sepele, fokus dengan masalah pribadi. Entahlah, dia tidak begitu peduli. Tidak ada penyesalan bahkan tangisan yang berarti. Meskipun kesendirian akan menyambut gadis itu lagi. Lalu, sebuah kesempatan muncul. Kesempatan yang membuat Sakura kembali menyelami kehidupannya dengan senyum.

Sosok yang lama tak pernah dilihatnya, muncul kembali. Yang tak bisa dilupakan Sakura, yang membuatnya menangis karena rindu. Yang mengajarkan Sakura untuk bersabar. Gadis itu berencana menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Terasa sangat bodoh memang. Sakura pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah ingin kembali dengan sang mantan, tapi kali ini dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke.

Send to : Sasuke

Happy New Year !

Always love you

From : Sakura

Tulisan dalam pesan singkat itu membuat Sasuke kelimpungan. Mungkin bisa dikatakan hadiah tahun baru dari Sakura untuknya. Gadis itu hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa melupakannya. Apapun usaha yang dilakukan, itu tidak pernah berhasil. Rasa malu karena kata-kata itu tidak digubris. Dia lebih malu jika dia harus membohongi perasaan cintanya. Harapannya hanya satu, yaitu Sasuke harus tahu perasaannya. Kembali atau tidak, dia tidak peduli. Sasuke harus tahu.

Kesempatan itu benar-benar ada. Sakura pun bisa bersanding dengan pujaannya kembali. Itu membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada terkira.

"Ahh, pertemuan kembali tanggal 11 januari." Ujar Sakura sembari mengetuk-ngetuk layar handphonenya. Sejurus kemudian, gambar-gambar dirinya dengan Sasuke terlihat. Kenangan di sebuah kota kecil. Kenangan yang membuatnya mengingat tetes air mata Sasuke untuk pertama kali.

"Kita memang harus berpisah." Kata Sasuke pada waktu itu dengan tatapan sedih. Tersingkap kemantapan hati yang dipantulkan matanya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam.

"Lagi?" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di hadapan kita kalau hubungan ini tetap dilanjutkan. Aku tidak mau diantara kita terluka." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, kita baru saja bersama. Kenapa harus berpisah lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu. Maafkan aku." Sasuke terlihat tersiksa. Dan Sakura, dia tidak mau hubungan yang baru saja terjalin lagi, rusak begitu saja.

"Hhhh…" Sakura menghela nafas berat, "…mungkin kau benar. Kalau itu keputusanmu, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau harus tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu." Sakura pun tersenyum ikhlas. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya, berharap agar Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, atau mungkin agar pria itu tidak terlalu sedih.

"Tidak sayang, cintamu sudah cukup untukku. Saatnya kau mencintai orang lain."

"Untuk saat ini, apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah besok perasaanku ini akan sama atau tidak."

Sakura menatap lagi pria yang dicintainya. Sangat sakit saat pria itu mengatakan hal-hal seputar hubungan yang harus berakhir. Dia benci itu. Tapi, kata-kata itu benar. Kejadian-kejadian yang berat terus melanda mereka. Gadis itu sadar. Dalam diam, dia terus berpikir keras.

"Baiklah kalau memang harus begitu." Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya, "Tapi sebelum kita putus, aku ingin membuat kenangan yang banyak denganmu. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju." Jawaban Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura lega. Air matanya sudah menggantung. Tapi dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak di depan Sasuke. Hanya satu yang ingin dia lakukan bersamanya, membuat kenangan manis agar perpisahannya yang kedua tidak sesakit yang pertama.

Waktu pun berjalan. Mereka memang membuat suatu perjanjian. Keduanya ingin berfoto bersama untuk terakhir kali, di sebuah kota kecil di daerah pegunungan yang terkenal akan keindahannya. Banyak pasangan-pasangan yang mengabadikan momen indah di situ.

"Foto ini, foto terakhir kita. Kuharap kau menyimpannya baik-baik." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap kembali foto-foto yang berhasil dibuatnya.

"Jangan katakan itu, kita tetap bisa menjadi teman kan?" suara Sasuke terdengar pelan. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang ditahan karena dadanya semakin sesak. Keputusan berat yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap biasa kepada Sasuke nanti, untuk menjalin persahabatan dengannya saja setelah putus pun sulit.

"Kejadian-kejadian yang berat kita lewati bersama. Aku tidak tahu ada apa di depan sana. Aku hanya tahu, jika aku menghadapinya bersamamu, aku yakin aku bisa melewati semua itu."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tapi, kau dalam bahaya jika terus bersamaku."

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa bahayanya itu. Aku tahu Tuhan bersamaku. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan di luar batas hamba-Nya. Semua makhluk pasti punya masalah dalam hidup. Jika mereka bisa melewatinya, itu berarti mereka akan menuju kedewasaan. Tidak masalah jika kita diberi kesusahan, karena kebahagiaan akan datang 'kan?" Jelas Sakura dengan suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakanmu." Sambung Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Berpikir tentang apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Sakura, apa kau tahu, hatiku sakit saat aku tahu kau pacaran dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Itu karena aku ingin melupakanmu dan tentu saja…" Sakura terhenti. Matanya menangkap tetesan air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sasuke. Dengan cepat tangannya menghapus air mata itu.

"Hatiku sakit, Sakura." Pundak Sasuke sedikit bergetar menahan tangisannya. Sakura gugup hingga air matanya tak bisa keluar sama sekali. Dia ingin menangis karena kesedihan pria di depannya. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan pria itu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Maafkan aku sayang, kumohon jangan menangis karena hal itu." Kata Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"I love you, I love you." Desis Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya. Kata-kata itu langsung menuju otak Sakura. Kali ini dia benar-benar ingin menangis. Bagaikan setruman kecil yang bersumber dari suara itu menuju telinga dan menembak otak serta hatinya.

"Me too." Balasnya singkat. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat pria itu membaik.

Sasuke menangis dalam pelukan Sakura. Hanya beberapa menit namun mampu memberikan kelegaan terhadap hati mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi apa keputusannya?" bisik Sakura. Dia masih ingat untuk apa mereka kesitu.

"Tidak ada."

"Maksudnya?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada keputusan dan biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi."

Sakura terkekeh saat dirinya mengingat kejadian itu. Sempat-sempatnya dia bersorak riang gembira saat mereka tidak jadi berpisah.

"Sudah sejauh ini, dan aku tidak menghargai itu sama sekali? Betapa bodohnya aku." Gumam Sakura. Bayangan demi bayangan kembali memperlihatkan semuanya. Kekompakan mereka, canda tawa mereka, hingga Sakura bisa bermain gitar karena ajaran dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang." Sakura bangkit dari kegalauan jiwanya lalu membuka pintu balkon. Beberapa saat dia sibuk dengan handphonenya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sosok Sasuke keluar. Sakura sadar, rasa cintanya membawa dirinya begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Bahkan apartemen mereka pun berseberangan. Sakura melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari keluar, setelah memakai ardigan tipis dan pintu apartemennya dikunci. Dia menemui Sasuke dan ingin mengadu semuanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah anehnya.

"Maaf." Sakura menunduk. Tak berani menatap mata onyx kekasihnya. Sejujurnya dia ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah aneh Sasuke. Hanya dia yang mampu begitu.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Sakura mendengus, "Aku menduakan cintamu."

"Aku tahu, siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura lalu memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sasuke yang diterangi lampu.

"Temanku. Tapi, aku cuma naksir sedikit. Maaf."

"Oh begitu." Sasuke mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Marah ya?"

"Tidak. Wajar kalau kamu suka dia. Kalau mau, kejarlah. Aku tidak akan melarangmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Mungkin dia jodohmu."

Sakura merengut, "Naksir bukan berarti aku harus mengejarnya, bukan berarti dia jodohku. Lagipula, hanya teman. Dia juga tidak jatuh cinta padaku."

"Terus?"

"Mencoba setia itu sulit. Sulit karena aku gampang jatuh cinta. Tapi, aku belajar satu hal." Sakura terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Setia bukan seberapa lama kita bertahan dengan seseorang yang kita cintai, tapi setia adalah mengerti dan menghargai pengorbanan cinta yang kita lakukan. Aku tahu kau tidak sempurna, karena aku pun sama. Tapi, cinta lah yang membuat kau sempurna di hatiku."

"Tidak menyesal?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Entahlah, karena yang aku tahu, jika aku membayangkanmu, itu sudah bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Sudah malam, tidak perlu mengeluarkan gombalan seperti itu. Berlebihan." Tangan Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura lalu mengelus pipi gadis itu. Semburat merah pun melintas cepat ke pipi. Sakura kembali jatuh cinta pada sosok di depannya.

…

Seperti apapun masa lalu, jika sekarang sudah mencintai seseorang dan berusaha untuk membahagiakannya, maka cinta akan terus melengkapi. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak pertengkaran, seberapa besar rasa cemburu yang datang, serta kebosanan karena sering bertemu, tidak akan pernah berhasil mengusik kerinduan disaat jauh. Dan aku bahagia karena aku jatuh cinta padamu.

**THE END**


End file.
